Lantern Wars I
by TheNightstalker250
Summary: After the death of the Oan Ambassador on Coruscant, the Guardians of Oa sent out the sons of Jordan to aid with the Jedi Order to protect the Senator from both the Sith and the Sinestro Corps. Violence and Language. Set at Attack of the Clones... Part 1 of 3 of the Lantern Wars Trilogy...
1. The Jedi and the Green Lanterns

**Hello, readers. This is Desertstorm272 with some news. I have to decide to do a crossover between Star Wars and Green Lantern. I wanted to start Episode II: Attack of the Clones instead of the first one, because I don't like the first episode that much. For this there will be some OCs from both categories.** **Henry Jordan and** **Kevin Jordan are the sons of Hal Jordan.**

 **Now that has been done, here is the Fanfic. Enjoy and may the Force be with you...**

Coming out of hyperspace was a sleek Naboo class starship. Escorting the ship where green shaped fighters that look like jet fighters. Inside the ship was Senator Amidala of Naboo. Beside her was the Ambassador of Oa, Green Lantern Davo Yull of Sector 2345. A month ago, the Guardians of Oa received an invitation from the Chancellor about an unknown threat. They accepted it and they went to Coruscant where they meet the warriors known as the Jedi. The Guardians were impressed about the Jedi and together the form an alliance between the Jedi Order and the Green Lantern Corps. The starship along with the N-3 star fighters land on a on open platform. The fighter constructs that escorted them vanished into thin air.

"Senator, Ambassador, the Chancellor has been expecting you." said the pilot.

"Thank you." said the Senator.

"Thank you for this alliance, Senator." Davo said.

The two head for the ramp to exit the ship. But off a sudden, the ship goes off in a massive explosion. Both Senator Amidala and Green Lantern Davo Yull were caught in the explosion and they were thrown to the ground. Smoke and fire nearly covers the platform. Four members of the security force perished from the blast. However, one of the pilots appeared and takes of her helmet. It was the real Senator, Padme Amidala. The decoy was her friend Corde who is slowly dying.

"Corde." Padme said.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I have failed you..." Corde said her final words before breathing her last breath. Corde has fallen before Padme.

"No." Padme sheds a tear.

Also Lantern Davo Yull of 2345 has passed. His ring glow and leaves from his hand. Padme, Captain Typho, and the surviving security forces watched on as Davo's power ring floats in the air and flies away from Coruscant. This does not look good for the Guardians of Oa.

* * *

The Guardians of Oa received the news about the death of the Oan Ambassador and they respond with immediate action. They send the Lanterns of Sector 2814 to Coruscant for counter terrorist operations and government escort. The two Green Lanterns, Henry Jordan and Kevin Jordan from Oa to Coruscant.

Henry and Kevin Jordan are the sons of Hal Jordan, the famous Green Lantern of Sector 2814. They reach to the Senate Building where the Chancellor Palpatine, and the Jedi masters, Yoda and Mace Windu. They are waiting when the three Lanterns appear and they land near them.

"Welcome Lanterns of Frontier Space. The Council has been expecting you." Palpatine said.

"We have heard what happened to the ambassador, Palpatine." Henry said. "We have come here sent by the Guardians."

"We have much to discuss. This way." Palpatine said, leading the Lanterns into the council building.

They went inside and they discussing the situation. There, the other Jedi Masters, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon and Luminara Unduli greeted the two Lanterns.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists." Palpatine said.

"If they do break away -" Mace Windu said.

"No! I will not let this Republic which has stood for over a thousand years be split in two." Palpatine said.

"But if they do, you must realized there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace Windu said.

Palpatine then turns to Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine asked.

"Worse than war, I fear... Much worse." Yoda said as he closed his eyes.

"What?"

"What do you sense, Master?" asked Mace.

"Impossible to see ... The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of -" Yoda said, opening his eyes. "Do their duty the Jedi will."

"Also the death of the Ambassador of Oa was nearly a blow to the Green Lantern Corps." Kit Fisto said.

"The power ring is either on route back to Oa or searching for a new wearer." Kevin said.

A muted BUZZER SOUNDS. A hologram of an AIDE, DAR WAC, appears on the Chancellor's desk.

 **"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord."** Dar Wac said.

"Send them in." Palpatine said.

They all stand as Senator Amildala, CAPTAIN TYPHO, JAR JAR, Mas Amedda, Dorme, and Senator Bail Organa, Horox Ryyder and ORN FREE TAA enter the office. YODA and MACE WINDU move to greet the SENATOR, YODA taps Amildala with his cane.

"With you the Force is strong... young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" Padme said.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu said.

"I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padme said.

"Count Dooku?" asked Henry.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character." Mace Windu said.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Ad-Mundi said.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

Palpatine then gets up, walks to the window, and looks out at the vast city.

"Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" Palpatine said.

"I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..."

After gazing out of the window for several moments Palpatine turns to Mace.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine said.

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Mace Windu asked.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..."

"...situation is that serious." No, but I do, Senator." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!"

"I realized all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi...

Palpatine nods to Mace Windu, who nods back.

"That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion." Mace Windu said.

"You must remember him, M'Lady... he watched over you during the blockade conflict." Palpatine said.

"This is not necessary, Chancellor." Padme said.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Palpatine said.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady." Mace Windu said.

"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help." Yoda whispered to Padme.

As the JEDI leave the office, PALPATINE continues to pace behind his desk. He then turns to two Lanterns.

"Green Lanterns Kevin and Henry of Oa, this alliance between the Jedi Order and the Green Lantern Corps was proceeding when Lantern Davo Yull was killed." Palpatine said.

"His death was an honor for us Lanterns, your Highness. The Guardians has sent us here to protect the Senator and stop this killer." Henry said.

"We shall protect the Senator, Chancellor at all costs." Kevin said.

"Then as Lanterns of Oa, you shall protect the senator." Palpatine said.

The two Lanterns bow to Palpatine and they turn to leave to meet up with the Jedi.

* * *

There they meet two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"I assumed that you are the Green Lanterns of Oa." Obi-Wan said.

"I assumed that you are Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Henry said.

"And you must must be Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Kevin said.

"We heard what happened about Green Lantern Davo Yull." Obi-Wan said.

"He was a good Lantern and a friend." Henry said.

"So, what business do you have, Obi-wan?" asked Padme.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation." Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin said to Padme.

He's done it again. He bites his lip in frustration and shame. OBI-WAN gives ANAKIN a dirty look.

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Obi-wan said

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Anakin said.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead." Obi-wan said.

"Why?" asked Anakin.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is

implied in our mandate." Anakin said.

"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire." Padme said, before heading off.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command centre downstairs." Captain Typho said before leaving.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein Yousa again, Annie. Deesa bad times, bombad times." Jar-Jar said.

"She didn't even recognise me, Jar Jar. I thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely." Anakin sighed.

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa see-en her in longo time."

"Anakin, you're focusing on the Negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see us. Now lets check the security here." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, my master." Anakin said.

"Kevin, you go with Obi-Wan and Anakin." Henry said to his brother. "I must speak with the Jedi Council."

"Gotcha." Kevin said before the two Lanterns split up.

* * *

Meanwhile, light years away from the galaxy, the planet Qward was home to the Green Lantern's counter emotion: fear. On the surface of the planet, in the city, the leader of the Corps, Thal Sinestro, sits on his throne with no emotion. Thal Sinestro was once a formal Green Lantern before he was discharged from the Corps and exiled. He was founded by Parallax, the entity of fear, who created the first yellow ring to form the Sinestro Corps. A Sinestro lands in front of Sinestro and kneels before him.

"What news do you bring to me, Lobo?" asked Sinestro.

Lobo is one of the members of the Sinestro Corps. As A deadly bounty hunter, Lobo believes in no Law other than his own Code of Honor. Lobo is the last Czarnian, having killed all other members of his race for the sake of being unique.

"My lord, the assassination was a failure, but that Green Lantern is struck down from the explosion." Lobo said.

"Good, but now the Guardians of Oa has sent out Lanterns to respond to the threat. The sons of Hal Jordan." Sinestro said.

"Shall I put a price on their heads for you?" asked Lobo.

"No. I want you to wait at the right moment. In the meantime..." Sinestro then raises his hand where his power ring is. "Rigen Kale. Dez Trevius."

Then a hologram shows the two Sinestro Corps members.

"Yes, my lord." Rigen said.

"I have a mission for you two..." Sinestro said.

* * *

 **So, how is it so far for the first chapter? I wanted to add things differently for this Fanfic. I do not own anything, but the OCs. Read and Review and no flames or join the Dark Side of the Force...**


	2. Coruscant Chase

**Let's move on to Chapter 2 of Lantern Wars...**

At the Jedi Temple, Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu are having a discussion with Green Lantern Henry Jordan and the Guardians of Oa about the threat. Kevin is with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

 _"Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, what is the status of the Senator?"_ asked Appa from Henry's power ring.

"Under Obi-wan and Anakin's protection, the Senator is." Yoda said.

"The death of Ambassador Lantern Davo was nearly a blow to the Lantern Corps. The Council believes that either a Sith or a Yellow Lantern that was responsible." Ganthet said.

"The Sith was ceased long ago. There is no way for it to re-emerge." Mace Windu said.

"If the Yellow Lanterns are a threat, so is the Sith. We must protect the Senator." Henry said.

"With Green Lantern, I agree. Defeat the Yellow Lanterns and the Sith, we must." Yoda said.

The Guardians look at both the Jedi Masters and the Green Lantern with a bit of judgement. Should they prepare themselves to combat the Sith and the Yellow Lantern Corps or fail? The Guardians then agree.

 _"Very well, Jedi Master Yoda. We shall assigned Green Lanterns Henry and Kevin Jordan as escorts for the Senate along with the Jedi. We shall received result soon. This meeting is adjourn."_ Appa said until the connection is terminated.

"Where is your brother?" asked Windu.

"With Obi-wan and Anakin..." replied Henry.

* * *

 **(Coroscaunt outskirts)**

Meanwhile, on one of the Trade, two figures are preparing for another assassination attempt on the Senator. Jango Fett and Zam Wessell were the assassins for the Separatists.

Jango Fett is a Mandalorian Bountry Hunter and is also one of the ruthless mercenaries in the galaxy. When it comes to hunting down his opponents, Jango spreads fear. He also disciplines his partners either for failure or ignoring orders. Fett wore Mandalorian armor in the "shocktrooper" style common during his time, although instead of the more traditional beskar plating, he utilized the less resilient and less expensive durasteel alloy for his armor. Fett was armed with WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser, Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, and an integrated Velocity-7 dart shooter with Kamino saberdarts, among other kinds. Fett's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarek Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Fett used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B capsules, and 1126 rockets. He also carried a field security overloader, sonic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance. For flight, Jango is equipped with Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack for short-range flight.

Zam Wessell is a female assassin and a partner of Jango Fett.

"I hit the ship and took out the Ambassador of Oa, but they used a decoy." Zam said.

"We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient. Take these. " Jango Fett said before handling Zam a tube. "Be careful. They're very poisonous."

Inside are a pair of Kouhuns. Kouhuns were vermiform arthropods with segmented bodies, roughly thirty centimeters long, from the jungle world of Indoumodo. Small, silent, and fast, kouhuns were capable of delivering a fatal and quick-acting neurotoxin through their bite, as well as a nonfatal but nonetheless painful sting from their tails. Kouhuns were white in color, though they also existed in reddish-brown and black varieties. Because of their many advantages for covert killings, Kouhuns were a favored weapon of assassins. They would be starved so that they would attack immediately upon being released, then infiltrated into a victim's home via a droid, package, or even by slipping through tight spaces such as open windows or ducts.

"Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

Zam nods knowing that failure will have consequences.

"I will not fail you..."

* * *

 **[Senate Building]**

Meanwhile Obi-wan, Anakin, and Kevin are monitoring for any threats.

"No assassin would try that way." Obi-Wan said.

"Any activity up here?" asked Kevin.

"No, not yet." Obi-Wan replied before turning to his apprentice. "What is the situation?"

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin said.

"I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Kevin said.

The three warriors then turn to the monitor, but the screen is blocked by blackness.

"What's going on?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Ah, she covered the cameras." Anakin replied.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-wan replied.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Kevin replied.

"There are many other ways to kill a senator." Obi-wan said.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" asked Anakin.

"Wait. You're using her as bait?" asked Kevin.

"It was her idea. Don't worry. No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me." Anakin said.

"It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan said.

"And yours are?" asked Anakin.

"Possibly." Obi-wan said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Padme's room, the Senator sleeps peacefully while R2 monitors for any threats.

From the window, a droid appears and approaches the window. It uses a green laser to cut a square shape hole through the glass and the blinds of the window without noise. Then a small tube opens and out comes the deadly Kohouns into the room.

Anakin then rubs his eyes in tiredness. He has been getting sleepless nights.

"You look tired." Obi-wan said.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin said.

"Because of your mother?" asked Obi-wan.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Anakin sighed.

"Dreams pass in time." Kevin said.

"I'd much rather dream about Padme. Just being around her again is... intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They will betray you. You will feel love for her and that can cost you your life." Kevin said.

"You've made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted." Obi-wan said.

"She's not like the others in the senate, Master." Anakin said.

"It is my experience that senators...focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy...in order to get those funds." Obi-Wan said.

"Not another lecture." Anakin said.

"At least not on the economics of politics." Obi-wan said.

Meanwhile, the two Kohouns slowly crawl through the floor and onto to Padme's bed. As they climb up, R2 perks up and turns on his light. The venomous bugs stop crawling and they hide as R2 scans around for intruders. R2 then does a complete scan and turns off its light. At the same time, the Kohouns moved up the mattress and prepare to go in for the kill.

"And besides, you're generalizing." Kevin said.

"The chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt. Palpatine is a politician." Anakin said.

"I have observed that he is very clever...in following the passions and the prejudices of the senators." Obi-wan said.

The Kohouns are closing in to assassinate Padme Amidala.

"I think he's a good man. My-" Obi-wan said until...

" ** _Alert! Intruders detected in the Senator's quarters..."_** Kevin's power ring warned them.

"I sense it too." Anakin said.

The three warriors then rush to the room to stop the threat. They enter and they saw to the deadly Kohouns. Anakin and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers out and Kevin readies his ring. Kevin grabs the Kohouns with a green hand from the bed and tosses them in the air. Anakin and Obi-Wan slices them with thier sabers. The action wakes up Padme and sees the three warriors. Obi-Wan and Kevin see the droid as it leads the way. Obi-Wan runs and jumps out the window and grabs on the droid. Kevin flies off and follows Obi-Wan.

"Stay here!" Anakin said to Padme before he takes off.

"Are you all right, milady?" Padme's colleagues arrived after Skywalker left.

Kevin and Anakin head outside to pursuit the assassin. They reach to a yellow XJ-6 speeder and Anakin climbs aboard. He powers it up and heads off to find the enemy with Kevin following him.

Kevin reaches for his power ring to contact his brother. "Henry, Anakin, Obi-Wan and I are in pursuit of the assassin. I need back up!"

 _"Copy! On my way_ ," said Henry.

Anakin and Kevin are speeding through traffic, ignoring angry drivers and their horns. Kevin then looks up and sees Obi-Wan falling from the sky.

"There he is." Kevin said.

Anakin dives the speeder down at full speed, trying to catch his master. Then a green hand grabs Obi-Wan and places him on the speeder with Anakin. The three look up to see Henry arriving in time.

"Glad you showed up." Kevin said.

"What are brothers for?" asked Henry.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan said to Henry before turning to his apprentice. "And what took you so long?"

"Oh, you know, Master. I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked..." Anakin said.

"Where's the target?" asked Henry.

Obi-Wan looks around and sees a speeder passing through traffic. "There he is. With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities."

Anakin speeds off with Kevin and Henry following. Zam struggles to loose them.

"If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you do your wit... you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought I already did." Anakin said.

"Really? You could not even challenge Laira Omoto to a duel." Kevin said.

"We shall see, Jordan." Anakin said.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." Obi-Wan said.

Then Zam dives down at full speed, trying to get away.

"He's diving down!" Kevin said.

Anakin dives down trying to catch up. Plunging at nearly 6000 feet in a near vertical screaming power dive. Obi-wan stiffs from the G-force while Anakin on the other hand enjoys the speed.

"Pull up, Anakin. Pull up!" Obi-wan shouts while Anakin laughs in excitement.

They reach close to the dome roof of a building before Zam pulls up with Anakin and the Lanterns following.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." Obi-wan said.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot you don't like flying." Anakin said.

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide." Obi-wan said.

"You're not the only one who flies like that, Skywalker!" Kevin said.

Zam struggles to shake the Jedi and the Lanterns off. She then sees an industrial site with flames coming out of towers. She leads them there for a trap. She sees a couple of power couplings, takes out her blaster pistol and shoots both sides before passing through. The couplings generate purple electricity and it also creates a fence. The four warriors are heading straight for it.

"Power couplings!" Kevin said.

Henry zoom through and uses his power ring to create a large magnet. He directs it and the purple electricity flows from the couplings to the construct. The path is cleared for Anakin to fly through. Soon Henry dissolves the construct and speeds off before the electricity could zap him.

The chase gets a bit frisky for the assassin. She then takes a turn towards a tunnel. Anakin sees the tunnel but decides not to follow her.

"Where are you going? He went that way." Obi-wan said.

"Master, if we keep this chase going any longer... that creep is gonna end up deep-fried... and, personally, I'd very much like to find out who he is and who he's working for." Anakin said.

"That's real smooth." Kevin said.

"This is a shortcut. I think." Anakin said.

The four warriors look around and they saw nothing. The assassin is nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you've lost him." Obi-wan crosses his arms in disappointment.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin said.

"Thank you, Mr. Skywalker," Kevin said

"That was some shortcut, Anakin." Henry replied, crossing his arms. "Now where did he go?"

"He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved-" Obi-wan said.

"If you'll excuse me, Master." Anakin said before he jumps off the speeder.

"Anakin!" shouted Kevin.

"I hate it when he does that." Obi-wan muttered.

"Our father does that too." Henry said.

Anakin dives down, passing through traffic lanes. He dives deeper until he sees Zam's speeder. He catches the tail of the ship and climbs up to the top of the canopy. He then draws his blue lightsaber out and cuts a hole in trying to destroy to controls. Zam pulls out her blaster and fire a few shots. Anakin's saber gets knocked off from the ship and away from the Jedi. Luckily, Obi-Wan sees the weapon and catches it in time.

Anakin then grabs Zam's pistol and shoots the controls. It caught fire and the speeder goes down in smoke.

"He got him!" Kevin said.

The speeder burns up and Anakin jumps off just in time. The speeder slams on the floor before crashing into a wall. Obi-Wan lands the Yellow speeder and gets out. The warriors then meet up near the crash site. Kevin dissolves the fire with a fire extinguisher construct.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouts.

"She went into the club, Master." Anakin said pointing to the entrance of the Outlander Club where the assassin went.

"Patience. Use the Force. Think." Obi-wan said.

"Sorry, Master."

"He went in there to hide, not to run." Obi-wan said.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-wan than hands Anakin back his lightsaber. "Next time, try not to lose it."

"Yes, Master."

"This weapon is your life."

"I try, Master."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?"

"Don't say that, Master. You're the closest thing I have to a father."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I am trying."

"We will talk about it later, but now we have to find him." Henry said.

The four warriors enter the club and they look around through the crowd for the assassin.

"Can you see him?" Asked Obi-wan.

"I think he is a she... and I think she is a changeling." Anakin replied.

"Changelings are masters of disguises." Henry said. "Don't be fooled by their ability."

"In that case, be extra careful. Go and find her." Obi-wan said.

"Kevin, go with Anakin." Henry said before following Obi-wan.

Kevin nods and follows Anakin.

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked.

"For a drink." Obi-wan replied before he and Kevin sat down at the barstool.

The bartender gives both of them a shot of blue alcohol.

"Thank you."

They took it down before setting the cups back down. A guy sitting next to Obi-wan named Barfly offer them drugs.

"You wanna buy some death sticks?"

Obi-wan uses the Force Mind Trick on Barfly. "You don't want to sell me death sticks."

"I don't want to sell you death sticks." Barfly said.

"You want to go home... and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." Barfly said before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Kevin look around for the assassin, ignoring the cheers from the crowd. A few female Twi'leks see Kevin walking pass them and they blow kisses at him. Kevin sees them and blushes a bit before focusing on. As they search on, the assassin slowly approaches Obi-wan and Henry with her blaster out. She sneaks up on them for a shot. Just as she prepares to shoot, Obi-Wan and Kevin sensed it and they attack Zam. Henry grabs Zam's pistol with a hand construct and Obi-Wan cuts her hand off. The crowd reacts in fear and they stand back. Anakin and Kevin reach to them.

"Easy. Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." Anakin said.

The four grabbed Zam and they drag her to the back outside. It is time to interrogate the suspect.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-wan asked.

"It was a senator from Naboo." Zam replied.

"Senator Padme Amidala." Kevin replied. "And I assumed that you were the one who killed the Green Lantern Ambassador!"

"Who hired you to do this?" Henry asked Zam.

"It was just a job." Zam replied.

"More than that. It was an act of revenge against the Republic!" Kevin said.

"Who hired you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Tell us!" Anakin shouts.

"It was a bounty hunter called-" Zam was about when a small dart pierces her neck. The dart was injected with poison. Zam's skin changes back into her true form. "Wee shahnit... sleemo."

Before she could finished she was already dead. The four warriors look up to see the shooter flying away from the scene. He must have eliminated Zam so she cannot expose the bounty hunter.

"Toxic dart" Obi-wan replied holding it up.

"We got to get back to the Senates. I do believe we have an inament threat." Kevin said before they head back to the Senator.


	3. Discovery on Kamino

Chapter 3: Discovery on Planet Kamino

The next morning, the Jedi Council, the Guardians of Oa, Henry and Kevin Jordan are discussing the issues about the incident last night.

"The second assassination attempt on the Senator has been foiled, however the threat is far from over." A Guardian said.

"Master Yoda, what is your course of action? " asked Obi-wan.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace Windu said.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protection." Obi-wan said.

"Handle that your Padawan will." Yoda said.

"That way we can investigate the problem about this bounty hunter." Henry said.

"Green Lantern Kevin, you will assist with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to trackdown the enemy." Appa said.

"What about Senator Amidala?"

"Anakin will keep an eye on her." Obi-wan said.

Little do they know, that they are being watched. From outside the Jedi Temple, a yellow droid construct records the meeting.

"Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace Windu said.

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult...to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin replied.

"Until caught this killer is...our judgment she must respect." Yoda said.

"Anakin, go to the senate...and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Mace Windu said.

"I will talk with her." Anakin said.

"Guardians of Oa, what solution do you have if things go wrong?" Master Windu.

"We shall be on standby with the other Lanterns." Appa said.

"What about needing assistance from the other Lantern Corps?" Henry asked.

"We will discuss when the time is right. For now, you have your orders." Appa said.

"Understood, sir." Henry said.

"Even if Anakin as the bodyguard for the Senator, I still sense that the Yellow Lanterns may target her." Kevin said.

"Green Lantern Kevin, aid with Padawan Skywalker you will." Yoda said to Kevin.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry.

"This is not the first solo mission he has ever done." Appa said.

"Guardians of Oa, I agree with." Yoda said.

"Very well. Council Meeting adjourned." Appa said and the communication has been terminated.

The two Lanterns have their assignments to do; Henry goes with Obi-Wan to investigate to bounty hunter; Kevin goes with Anakin to guard Padme on her home planet of Naboo.

* * *

 **[Jedi Temple]**

At the Jedi Temple, Green Lantern Henry and Jedi Masters Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu are discussing issues about Anakin. Yoda sits on a hoverboard for small transport.

"I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet." Obi-Wan said.

"The council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan." Yoda said to Kenobi.

"The boy has exceptional skills." Mace said.

"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant." Obi-wan said.

"Calm yourself, Obi-wan. His will within the Force has grown stronger." Henry said.

"Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Even a Green Lantern. Too sure of themselves they are." Yoda said to Kenobi. "Even the older, more experienced ones."

"Remember, Obi-Wan, if the prophecy is true...your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." Mace Windu said.

"We also we must keep the balance from fear or hatred. The Sith will be aiding with them." Henry said.

At the docking area, Padme, Anakin, and Kevin are preparing to board an AA-9 Coruscant Freighter. Since he is going to travel as a refugee, Kevin switches out of his Green Lantern Uniform into his regular clothing.

"Be safe, milady." Captain Typho said.

"Thank you, Captain." Padme said.

Take good care of Dorm.

"The threat's on the three of you now." Henry said.

"They'll be safe with me." Kevin said.

"You'll be fine." Padme said to Anakin.

"It's not me, milady. I am worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?" A senator said.

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is. Not to mention I have a Green Lantern as my bodyguard as well." Padme said.

"Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the council." Obi-wan said.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied, bowing.

"Henry and I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady." Obi-wan said. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." Padme said.

"It's time to go." Anakin said.

"I know." Padme said.

Anakin, Padme, and Kevin prepare themselves for departure to Naboo.

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-wan said.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Anakin said.

"Kevin, good luck on Naboo." Henry said.

"You go get that bounty hunter!" Kevin said.

Kevin and Henry hugged each other before Kevin follows Anakin and Padme to the ship. Also R2 follows the group as well.

"Suddenly I'm afraid. This is my first assignment on my own. " Anakin said.

"I am too." Padme said.

"Don't be afraid, Anakin. As a Green Lantern, I will protect both you and Padme." Kevin said.

"Thanks, Kevin." Anakin said.

"We have R2 with us." Padme said

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-wan said.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him." The Captain said.

"I just hope Kevin does not do anything stupid." Henry muttered.

The two warriors watched as the transport takes off from the docking area and into space, heading for Naboo.

* * *

In the low areas of Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Henry head for Dexter's diner where the owner Dexter is. They enter inside and they see many humans and other beings enjoyed their day. A female waitress droid sees them.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" said the droid. "Jedi, by the looks of him. And Green Lantern as well.

"Obi-Wan! Green Lantern Jordan!" Dexter said from the counter.

"Hello, Dex." Obi-wan said.

"Good to see you, Dex." Henry said.

"Take a seat. I'll be right with ya" Dexter said.

"You wanna cup o'jawa juice?" the droid asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Obi-wan said.

Obi-Wan and Henry head for a booth and Dexter arrives.

"Hey, old buddy!" Dexter said hugging the Jedi Master. He then shakes Henry's hand. The three then sat down in the booth."So, my friends, what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell us what this is." Obi-wan asked as he gives Dexter the dart.

"Well, whattaya know! I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting'... on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim." Dexter said.

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Obi-wan asked before the waitress arrives with the drinks. "Thank you"

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saber-dart." Dexter said.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives." Obi-wan asked.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Huh! I should think that you Jedi and Green Lanterns would have more respect... for the difference between knowledge and... wisdom."

"Well, if droids could think,there'd be none of us here, would there?" Henry asked.

"Kamino. We are not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, no. It's beyond the outer rim. I'd say about, uh, 1 2 parsecs... outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your , uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too." Dex replied.

"Cloners. Are they friendly?"

"Oh, depends."

"Depends on what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are... and how big your, uh... pocketbook is." Dexter said before chuckling.

* * *

So with Dexter's knowledge about the toxic dart, Obi-wan and Henry return to the Jedi Temple to gather the location of Kamino. They are at the Jedi Library searching the data. Henry uses his power ring to form a three dimensional map of the entire galaxy. He then creates a holographic keyboard and types for Kamino.

 **"No data acquired."**

Henry sighs before the Jedi Librarian arrives.

"Did you call for assistance?" asked the Librarian.

"Yes, yes, I did." Obi-wan replied.

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, um, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino."

"Kamino. It doesn't show up on the archive charts. Kamino. It's not a system. I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here... just south of the Rishi Maze." Obi-wan said pointing to the map.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for... doesn't exist.  
Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete. If an item does not appear in our records... it does not exist. " Librarian said before leaving.

Henry gets up and walks over to Obi-wan. "Did you find it?"

"No. How did it not appeared on our records?" Obi-wan said.

"Well. There is only one way. If you can't rely on technology, you rely on the Force." Henry said.

"I know someone who can help us." Obi-wan said.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Yellow Lanterns: Rigen Kale and Dez Trevius had arrived on Coruscant, but a isolated sector of the planet. There they met face to face with Darth Sidious by hologram.

 _"The senator has been sent back to Naboo. She is now under the protection of the Jedi and a Green Lantern."_ Darth Sidious said.

"Should we take them out for you, Lord Sidious?" Dez Trevius asked.

 _"No. But, I have sense a dark fear within Master Kenobi's apprentice. His mother on Tattooine."_

"Should we use his fear as bait? Rigen asked.

 _"Yes. His fear could lead to his anger. He shall have his vengeance on those who opposed. You shall go to the Tattooine system and ordered the Tusken Raiders to raid Skywalker's property. Lure the padawan in and let him unleash his anger on the raiders. He shall been my perfect pawn for my master plan."_ Darth Sidious said.

"His fear will be his demised from the light to the dark side of the Force." Rigen said.

"Good..." Darth Sidious said before the connection is terminated.

* * *

 **[Jedi Temple]**

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Green Lantern Henry Jordan walk to the training center where Master Yoda trains with a group of Younglings. Most of them were humans while others were other beings. They are deflecting lasers from mini droids while their heads are cover with shields.

"Reach out. Sense the Force around you. Use your feelings you must." Yoda said before he sees Obi-wan and Henry approaching. He taps his cane a few times to get their attention. "Younglings. Younglings! Visitors we have."

"Hello, Master Obi-Wan. Hello Green Lantern Jordan." The Younglings said.

"Hey, kids." Henry said.

"Hello. I'm sorry to disturb you, Master." Obi-wan said.

"What help can I be, Obi-Wan? Hmm?" Yoda said.

"We are looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the systems don't show on the archive maps." Obi-wan said.

"Mmm. Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing." Yoda said chuckling. "How embarrassing. Hmm? Liam, the shades." Youngling Liam uses the Force to lower the shades to make it dark. Obi-wan then places a small orb on a stand and it shows tiny dots around the room. The dots represent systems of the galaxy. "Gather round the map reader. Clear your minds... and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet we will."

"It ought to be... here... but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot."

"Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains... but the star and all the planets... disappeared they have. How can this be?" Yoda said to the Youngling. "Hmm? A thought? Anyone."

"Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory." A youngling said to Obi-wan.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." Yoda said. "The Padawan is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull... and find your planet you will. Hmm. The data must have been erased."

Obi-wan uses the Force to take the orb back and puts it away. He and Henry follow Yoda.

"But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this I will. Hmm." Yoda said.

* * *

 **[Naboo]**

Meanwhile on Padme's home world, Anakin, Padme, and Kevin had arrive. Kevin then receives a transmission from his ring.

 ** _"Incoming call: Hal Jordan."_**

Kevin stiffens a bit before he takes a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" asked Padme.

"It's my father." Kevin replied.

"The Green Lantern?" asked Anakin.

"Yes..." Kevin replied.

He then creates a screen for the trio and R2-D2 to see. It was Hal Jordan, the famous Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

"Hey, sport. How are you?" asked Hal.

"Hey, dad. I am doing fine. I got some big business from the Senator." Kevin said.

"Senator Padme and Jedi Anakin Skywalker." Hal said.

"Green Lantern Jordan." Anakin said. "Your son is doing a great job."

"I heard what happen to Green Lantern Davo. Where is your brother?" asked Hal.

"With Obi-Wan to hunt down the assassin. I have to stay with the Senator and Anakin." Kevin said.

"Keep close to each other. I'll be heading for Coruscant for issues." Hal said.

"Thanks, dad. How's mom?" asked Kevin.

"She's three month pregnant now. You're going to have a little brother soon!" Hal said.

"Congratulations." Padme said.

"I got to go. I'll talk later." Hal said.

"Bye, dad." Kevin said before hanging up.

* * *

 **[Kamino]**

Coming out of hyperspace was Obi-Wan and Henry in their vehicles. Obi-wan flies his Starfighter while Henry flies a Naboo starfighter construct.

"There it is, R4, right where it should be. Our missing planet Kamino." Obi-wan said.

They have reach the mission planet, Kamino. The system is known for endless storms in the atmosphere. Winds can reach speeds up to 20 to 30 miles per hour. Waves crash through without stopping. The two craft reach to the capital city and land on a platform. Henry's construct dissolves after Henry exit his vehicle. They may their way to the front door and they enter inside the building.

"Nice place. The storm will never end." Henry said.

They then come face to face with the Kaminoans. Kaminoans were a sentient species native to Kamino, an aquatic planet located beyond the Rishi Maze. Kaminoan scientists specialized in cloning technology and, at the behest of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, created the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Tuan We, a female Kaminoan arrives.

"Master Jedi. Green Lantern. The prime minister is expecting you." Tuan We said to the two warriors.

"Expected?" Obi-wan said.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years... we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now, please, this way." She leads Obi-wan and Henry to the inner room. They meet the prime minister of Kamino. "May I present Lama Su... prime minister of Kamino. And this is Master Jedi-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And I am Green Lantern Henry Jordan." Henry said.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay. Please." Lama Su said offering them seats. They sat down. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on ready... with a million more well on the way."

"That's good news."

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas... that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry. Master-" Obi-wan said.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council... is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-wan said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" Obi-wan said.

"Yes. A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister... when my master first contacted you about the army... did he say who it was for?" Obi-wan said.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said.

"That's why we're here." Obi-wan said.

The Kaminoans lead Obi-wan and Jedi down the hall where the clones are being assembled.

"Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-wan said.

"Oh,yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time." Lama su said.

"I see."

"These soldiers are like recruits in the U.S Military back at home." Henry said looking at the Clones' combat training. "They trained to be fearless. And in the Marines, the Corps does not trained robots, they train killers."

"They are totally obedient... taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure... to make them less independent than the original host." Lama su said.

"And who was the original host?" Obi-wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

"And where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable... Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself."

"Curious, isn't it?"

''Unaltered''?

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration."

"We should very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you."

They reach to a platform and down their was the Clone Army. More than thousands of troops are armed and they are ready for battle. Henry and Obi-wan are amazed to the size of the Clone Army. While most of the troops worn white armor, some of them paint their armor in different colors for different ranks.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Got to wonder. If God create the Universe, who created them?" Henry asked.

 **The Clone Army is assembled and war is coming. Read and Review...**


	4. A Shadow within the Force

Chapter 4: A Shadow within the Force

Tuan leads Obi-wan and Henry Jordan down the hall to an open door. There they come face to face with Boba Fett, the son of Jango Fett.

"Boba, is your father here?" Tuan said.

"Yep." Boba said, nodding.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." Boba leads them inside the condo. "Dad, Taun We's here."

His father appears in normal clothing.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Tuan said.

"Fairly." Jango said.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Green Lantern Henry Jordan. He's come to check on our progress." Tuan said.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-wan said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango said.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly."

"Tell me, Jango. Have you ever meet a Green Lantern before?" Henry asked.

"I have meet Green Lantern Davo a month ago. Is he still alive?" Jango asked.

"He was assassinated a few days ago." Henry said.

"I am sorry about it." Jango said.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-wan said.

 **"Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heeck."** Jango said to his son in a different language. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Obi-wan said.

"Never heard of him." Jango replied.

"Really?"

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Curious."

"Do you like your army?"

"We look forward to seeing them in action. "

"They'll do their job well." Jango said.

"I'll guarantee that. Thank you for your time, Jango." Obi-wan said and he and Henry begin to leave.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi and a Green Lantern." Jango said as Henry looks back at him before the door closes behind him.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked

"Pack your things. We're leaving." Jango Fett ordered.

* * *

 **[Naboo]**

Anakin jolty wakes from a bad dream. It was about his mother who is in pain. Padme wakes up and sees the young Jedi.

"Anakin, what is it?" Padme asked.

"Its nothing. Really." Anakin lied.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell the truth."

Anakin and Padme turn to see Kevin near the door.

"How do you-"

"It's okay. I know how you feel your pain." Kevin said. "What has been troubling you?"

"It has something to do with my mother." Anakin said.

"I can help you." Kevin said. He places his hand on Anakin and closes his eyes. The power ring's energy reaches for Anakin and Kevin's eyes begin glowing green. Padme was amazed to see this. Then the green light dies down and Kevin releases Anakin.

"What did you see?" Anakin asked.

"I see goodness and peaceful within you as a child, but fear came after you left your mother. Something is coming..." Kevin said.

* * *

 **[Kamino]**

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops... it will take more time to grow them." The prime minister said.

"I won't forget, and thank you." Obi-wan said.

"Thank you."

Obi-wan and Henry head outside to Obi-wan's Starfighter.

"R4! Scramble code five to Coruscant, care of the old folks' home!" Obi-wan said.

"Ring, established a secure connection between the Guardians of Oa, my brother and the Jedi Coucil!" Henry said.

The power ring creates a screen with both the Guardians and Kevin Jordan.

"Green Lanterns of Sector 2814. Report." Appa said.

"Guarduans, Kevin. We have made a discovery on the lost planet of Kamino." Henry said.

 _"We have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter... is the assassin we are looking for."_ Obi-wan said.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace Windu asked.

 _"No, Master. There appears to be no motive."_ Obi-wan said.

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear your mind must be... if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Yoda said.

 _"Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army... at the request of the senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"_ Obi-wan said.

"No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Mace Windu said.

"Bring him here. Question him we will." Yoda said.

 _"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him."_ Obi-wan said before ending the communication.

"Henry, I feared that Anakin is beginning to sense fear with the Force. I think it has something to do with his mother." Kevin said.

"I do sense that the Yellow Lantern Corps within our positions." Henry said.

"The Council believes that the fear within the Jedi is a advantage for the Dark Lord and Sinestro. Your mission is to stop the threat at all cost." Appa said before ending the communication.

"Blind we are if creation of this clone army... we could not see." Yoda said.

"I think it is time we informed the senate... that our ability to use the Force has diminished." Mace Windu said.

"Only the dark lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed the senate is...multiply our adversaries will." Yoda said.

"And fear within the Force is emerging. We must be ready." Mace Windu said.

* * *

 **[Naboo]**

Anakin jolty wakes from a bad dream. It was about his mother who is in pain. Padme wakes up and sees the young Jedi.

"Anakin, what is it?" Padme asked.

"Its my mother. I can feel her pain. She is in trouble! I have to go!" Anakin said.

"What about your job?" Padme asked.

"I know I was told by the Jedi Council to protect you, but I have to let it go. I fear my mother dying!" Anakin said.

"We'll go to Tatooine to find her." Kevin said arriving.

* * *

 **[Kamino]**

Obi-wan and Henry had arrived at another platform where they finally found Jango and Boba Fett, preparing to leave. Their vehicle is the _Slave I_ starship. Boba Fett sees the two warriors approaching.

"Dad, look!" Boba shouts.

"Boba, get on board!" Jango Fett said.

"Jango Fett, you are under arrest for the attempted murder on the Senator!" Henry said readying his power ring.

Jango replied by drawing out his WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols.

"I guess he does not want to surrender." Obi-wan said as he draws his lightsaber out.

 ** _"Alert! Yellow Lantern has been detected."_** Henry's ring said.

Henry looks and sees a yellow Lantern landing next to Jango Fett.

"Rigen!" Henry said.

"Jordan!" Rigen said.

Henry and Rigen charged at each other as Obi-wan duals with Jango Fett.

Jango fires his blaster at Obi-wan as he deflects them with his saber. Jango than flies in the air while shooting at the Jedi. He goes behind a pillar for another attack. Jango locks on and fires a Type-12A rocket near Obi-wan. The explosion knocks Obi-wan to the floor, dropping his lightsaber. Boba Fett operates the Slave I's laser cannons and aims at Obi-wan. He fires a few shots and knocks Obi-wan again.

Rigen chases Henry below the platforms of the area. Henry fires yellow lasers while Henry dodges them. Rigen then creates a large snake and it goes for Henry. Henry turns around and sees the snake coming. He creates a floating sea mine and throws it at the snake as it opens its mouth. Henry then fires at the mine construct and the mine explodes, destroying the yellow snake. Henry then charges at Rigen with a claymore sword constructed.

Obi-wan gets up and sees Jango diving in. Obi-wan counters by jump kicking him to the ground. Jango drops one of his pistols and Obi-wan strikes him with a few kicks to the head. Boba watches his father fight.

Henry was tossed at a tower by Kigen from a blow. Henry sees Kigen charging and he dodges it at the last second making him crash into the tower. Henry grabs him with a hand construct and creates a large brass knuckles. He punches Rigen down to the ocean. Henry turns and sees the fight on the other platform and goes to help Obi-wan. From the ocean, a small yellow light gathers around.

Obi-wan charges at Jango but he grabs him and head butts him hard. Obi-wan than see his lightsaber and goes for it. Jango Fett flies and quickly aims with his small visor. He fires a grappling hook and it wraps around Obi-wan's hands. Jango than flies up with his jetpack and drags Obi-wan across the platform. Henry sees Obi-wan being dragged by Jango and goes to help him. Suddenly, a bone hand construct grabs him and yanks him to a tower. Rigen creates a scythe and goes for Henry's head. Obi-wan struggles as he is being dragged around. He then sees a column and recovers quickly. Obi-wan yanks the wire and it pulls Jango to the ground. His jetpack flies off and heads for the two Lanterns. Rigern raises his weapon and goes for the kills but then Jango's jetpack slams Rigen and he flies into the tower. The jetpack explodes and Rigen falls covered in smoke.

Obi-wan charges at Jango and kicks him off the platform, but he is stilled tied up with the grappling rope.

"Oh, not good." Obi-wan said before he is yanked with him.

"Obi-wan!" Henry said.

Henry flies down and sees Jango slowing down with his wrist gauntlet. Obi-wan then passes Jango and he slips over the edge. Jango was being pulled down to the edge. Jango reaches for his wrist and releases his cable. Obi-wan falls and tosses the rope at an edge. Henry creates a small platform for the Jedi to land on. They then head back to catch the bounty hunter. They head back out and they already saw the Slave I taking off. Obi-wan pulls out a device and throws it at the ship. The device connects to it and opens up an small satellite dish.

"You got it?" Henry asked.

"Sure did." Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan heads for his Starfighter and takes off with Henry following him in an F-86 Sabre construct.

* * *

 **[Tatooine]**

Anakin, Padme, R2 and Henry traveled to the desert planet to search for Anakin's mother. They traveled in a H-Type Nubian yatch starship. They land on an open hangar and they head out. They search for Anakin's old slave trader, Watto.

 **"Okey-okey. Da wanga!"** Watto said in Hutte Language.

 **"Chut-chut, Watto."** Anakin said to Watto in Hutte Language. **"Let me help you with that."**

 **"What? What do you want?"** Watto turns and sees none other than Anakin Skywalker **"Wait! You're a Jedi! Whatever it is, I didn't do it. Ai!"**

 **"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."** Anakin said.

"Ani? Little Ani? Nahhh. You are Ani! It is you!"

"You sure sprouted, huh?"

"Wee-hoo! AJedi! Whattaya know! Hey... maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money. " Watto said before he sees Kevin Jordan. "And you must be the Green Lantern!"

"Watto..." Kevin said.

"My mother." Anakin said.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi. Uh... she's not mine-a no more-a. I sold her." Watto said.

"You sold her?"

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business, huh?"

"Who did you sold her to?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I sold her to a moisture farmer named, uh, Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that, eh?" Watto said.

"Yeah. Do you know where they are now?" Anakin asked.

"Ooh, long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think, mmm." Watto said.

"I'd like to know."

"Eh, sure. Absolutely! Let's go look at my records, huh?"

"You better or else you will spending 10 to 20 years in jail! Selling a human for money." Kevin warned.

* * *

 **[space]**

Coming out of Hyperspace was the Slave I. Not far from their position was an orange and red planet surrounded by a ring of asteroids. The planet was known as Geonosis. Also coming out of Hyperspace was Obi-wan and Kevin. Obi-wan's starfighter is equipped with an hyperspace ring known as the Syliure-45 Hyperdrive. Jedi starfighters are too small to have hyperdrive engines, so they use hyperspace rings to travel at hyperspeed. The ring has twin reactors and ion drives, to transport it and the fighter through hyperspace. The Jedi can keep the mobility and still conduct far-reaching missions. Obi-wan detaches his Hyperdrive ring takes off with Henry following him.

Jango and Boba are heading for Geonosis when Boba sees a contact on radar.

"Dad! I think we're being tracked and the Green Lantern is with him!" Boba said.

"He must have put a homing device on our hull. Hang on, son. We'll move into the asteroid field... and we'll have a couple of surprises for him and his friend." Jango Fett said. He actives the ship's defense weapons.

Coming out of the stern of the Slave I are Seismic Charges. Seismic charges were devastating weapons that drew sound in from their immediate vicinity and exploded in concussive waves of brilliant blue light, shattering everything in its wake. Obi-wan astrodroid, R4 alerts Obi-wan of incoming charges.

"Seismic charges! Stand by." Obi-wan said.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Henry said.

Both fighters speed up as the seismic charge slams into a rock. An blue orb is form before detonating releasing a powerful blue shockwave. Most large asteroids were blown into bits forcing the warriors to dodge them. The Slave I then release a second charge.

"Second charge incoming!" Henry shouts.

Obi-wan and Henry quickly move through the field as the second charge explodes. More pieces of the asteroids are blown off and try to crush them, but the fighters avoid them in time. Jango and Boba look back and they saw the warriors behind them.

"He doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy." Jango said.

Jango then sees a large asteroid and flies through a hole. Obi-Wan and Henry see the ship going into the large asteroids. They follow them through the tunnel.

"Watch out!" Boba warned.

Jango dodges some rocks and they see a way out. He then climbs up and hides from them. Obi-Wan and Henry maneuver through the tunnel until they reach the end of the tunnel. However, Jango Fett was nowhere to be found.

"Stay alert, Obi-wan. He could be anywhere." Henry said.

As they search on, Jango sees them and goes after them. The ship locks on to both ships.

"Get 'em, Dad! Get 'em! Fire!" Boba shouts.

Jango opens fire on Obi-Wan and Henry.

"Why do I always get shot off?!" Henry asked.

"Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying!" Obi-wan said.

Obi-Wan and Henry keep on dodging lasers while passing through the asteroid field.

"I'll get him off you!" Henry said and he pulls out to get behind the Slave I. His F-86 is armed with 6 50 Caliber Machine Guns.

"Got you now." Before he pulls the trigger a missile strikes and knocks Henry off, destroying the jet construct. Henry looks up and sees none other than Rigen Kale.

"Back for more?" Henry asked.

"I am just warming up." Rigen said.

Rigen blasts Henry moves out of the way. Rigen charges at him with a few skulls created.

Obi-wan keeps dodging until a few laser hit his ship a few times.

"We got him!" Boba said.

"We'll just have to finish him." Jango said.

Jango locks on and fires a missile at Kenobi. Obi-wan uses his skills to try to loose the missile but it keeps following him.

Meanwhile, Henry was shooting the yellow skulls with mini-gun constructs. Only two were destroyed as the rest are chasing him. Rigen grabs a few large asteroids and throws them at Henry. Henry then forms a large catapult and it grabs the asteroid. He launches them at Rigen before creating missiles and firing at Rigen as well. The asteroids and the missiles hit Rigen and create a large smoke. Henry then flies back to Obi-Wan.

"R4, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters." Obi-wan said to R4.

R4 beeps in reply. The missile closes in on Obi-wan.

"Fire them now!"

R4 fires the canisters from the back of Obi-wan's ship and Obi-wan sees a small opening in the asteroid. The missile locks on and reaches for Obi-wan, but the canister blocks the way and the missile impacts. Henry looks and sees the explosion. He also sees the Slave I and hides behind an asteroid. Jango scans and sees that the target has been destroyed.

"Well, we won't be seeing him again." Jango said before he flies off out of the asteroid field and heading for the surface of Geonosis.

As the Slave I disappears, Henry flies and sees Obi-wan on an asteroid. He flies towards him.

"Well, R4, I think we've waited long enough." Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan, I manage to slow Rigen down. Now let's get down there and find Jango Fett." Henry said.

Obi-wan and Henry fly out of the asteroid and they enter Geonosis. It had a breathable atmosphere, but an arid climate. Its surface was covered in harsh, rocky deserts, marked by mesas and buttes. Both its rocks and sky were tinted in shades of red. Surface water was scarce, amounting to only 5 % of the entire total planetary surface. From space, it could be seen that Geonosis had awe-inspiring rocky rings. The planet was orbited by fifteen moons. The Slave I travels through night and sees a landing platform. Jango lowers the ship and it disappears from sight.

Not far, Obi-wan and Henry search around for any sign of the bounty hunter. They look and saw Federation ships.

"There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there, R4." Obi-wan said.

R4 beeps in reply.

"I do believe there is more than the bounty hunter than we thought. The Separatists could be responsible for the assassination plot." Henry said.

They both land and they look around the cold night. Nothing but a bunch of rocks and mountains.

"Why do you think Jango Fett would come here?" Henry asked Obi-wan.

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan and Henry head out to find Jango Fett.

* * *

 **[Tatooine]**

The ship lands on a desert on Tatooine where a few homes established. Anakin, Padme, Kevin and R2 exit the ship.

"Stay with the ship, R2." Padme said and R2 stayed with the ship.

The trio then reaches to a small dome house where their friend C-3PO awaits.

"Oh! Um, uh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C-" C-3PO said.

"3PO?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, um-The maker! Oh, Master Ani! I knew you would return. I knew it! And Miss Padme. Oh, my." C-3PO said.

"Hello, 3PO." Padme said.

"Bless my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both." C-3PO said before turning to Kevin Jordan. "And you must be the Green Lantern."

"How you doing?" Kevin said.

"It is a pleasure. So tell me, what brings you here on Tatooine?" C-3PO said.

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin said.

"Oh. Um, I think perhaps we'd better go indoors." C-3PO said before leading them inside the house. There they meet Owen Lars and his girlfriend, Beru. "Master Owen, might I present three most important visitors."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said.

"Owen Lars. Uh, this is my girlfriend, Beru." Owen said.

"Hello." Beru said.

"I'm Padme." Padme said.

"And who is this gentleman be?" Owen asked.

"This is Green Lantern Kevin Jordan. An intergalactic peacekeeper like the Jedi." C-3PO said.

"I have seen Green Lantern Davo Yull that once saved us from the Hutt Cartel. Is he still alive?" Beru asked.

"He was killed last month." Kevin said.

"I am sorry." Beru said.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked.

"No, she's not." They turn see man in a hoverchair with both injuries to his legs. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about."

They all went inside for a cup of tea.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Cliegg explained to the group. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did... to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home... when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men... but they're vicious, mindless monsters."

"They spread fear into the hearts of man. Savaged demons. You should have call us for help." Kevin said.

"Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg... I just couldn't ride anymore un-until I heal. I don't want to give up on her... but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg said.

"Is that all you remember?" Padme asked.

"No. I also saw a man who we believed lead the raid. He looks like you, Green Lantern." Cliegg said.

"No. We Green Lanterns are peacekeepers. The Lantern Code forbids us from attacking innocent civilians. Did he wear a Yellow Lantern uniform?" Kevin asked.

"Yes."

"Yellow Lanterns. They rely on fear and that's what happened." Kevin said.

Anakin has no choice but to get up to go find his mother.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked Anakin.

"To find my mother." Anakin replied.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it." Cliegg said.

 **(Afternoon)**

It is around sunset and Anakin prepares to head out.

"You're gonna have to stay here. These are good people, Padm. You'll be safe." Anakin said.

"Anakin-" Padme said.

"I won't be long."

"I'll stay here with Padme. Good luck Anakin and show no fear." Kevin said.

Anakin hugs Padme and nodding to Kevin. He then gets on a speeder bike and he drives out to search for his mother.

* * *

 **[Geonosis]**

Meanwhile, back on Geonosis, Obi-wan and Henry arrive at a tall rock that look like an old temple. Henry manages to recharge his ring before. They move inside the place and they then hear mechanical noises. They follow the sound of the machine and they look down and they are shocked of what they see.

Line after line were filled with machines being assembled together. The mountain was in fact a droid factory. A massive droid army is being assembled for the Separatists. Regular Droids and Droidekas are being assemble every minute and soon more than hundreds of thousands of droids are line up and ready to be used.

"There's more to this than we thought." Hnery said.

"The Separatists are preparing for war." Obi-wan said.

They then see a small group of people walking through the factory. They are the leaders of the Separatists lead by Count Dooku.

Count Dooku was a once a Jedi Padawan in the Jedi Order before he turned into the dark side of the Force. He is now leader of the Confederate Independence System (CIS). Viceroy, Nute Gunray and others are members of the CIS. They are responsible for the assassination attempts on Padme Amildala and the death of the Green Lantern Ambassador, Davo Yull.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild... and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet?"

"I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." Nute Gunray said.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Count Dooku said.

"With these new battle droids we've built for you... you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." A Separatist member said.

Obi-wan and Henry slowly reach to a spot that overviews the council and listen in carefully.

"As I explained to you earlier... I am quite convinced that 1 0,000 more systems... will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen." Count Dooku said.

 **"What you are proposing could be construed as treason."**

"The Techno Union army...is at your disposal, Count."

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

"Good. Very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support... and when their battle droids are combined with yours... we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. I have also received word from Yellow Lantern Thaal Sinestro that he shall aid us by sending a few of his Yellow Lanterns to join this alliance. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." Count Dooku said.

Obi-Wan and Henry had heard everything about it and they head back out to warn the Jedi and the Green Lantern Council.

* * *

Back on Tatooine, Anakin reaches to a cliff and down below was the Tuskin Raiders. They are responsible for kidnapping Anakin's mother. Anakin manages to sneak past through the raiders and he reaches to a tent. He rips a hole with his light-saber and goes inside. When he goes in he is shocked to see is his mother all covered in cuts and bruises. She was brutally tortured at the hands of these Tuskens.

"Mom. Mom? Mom?" Anakin asked.

"Ani? Ani? Is it you?" Shmi said.

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe." Anakin said and he releases her bindings and places her on his lap. Her injuries were too severe from the tortured and she is slowly dying.

"Ani? Ani? Oh, you look so handsome." Shmi said weakly. "My son. Oh, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani."

"I missed you." Anakin said in sadness.

"Now I am complete. I love y-" Shmi said as she is slowly dying.

"Stay with me, Mom. Everything-" Anakin said.

"I love- I- I love-" Shmi weakly said before breathing her last breath. Shmi Skywalker, the mother of the Jedi Padawan, Anakin Skywalker has died in her son's arms. Anakin cries in tears while holding his dead mother. He has failed to save her in time. But then something to him. He looks up with a look on his face. The fire inside of him as been ignited for him to unleashed his vengeance on his enemies. He gets out and sees the Tuskens. He draws out his lightsaber and unleashes his anger to slaughter the Tuskens.

From above, Yellow Lantern Dez Trevius sees the Jedi slaughtering them and grins wickedly. Anakin's fear has been collected from him.

"Fear. I know you have used it. Make them fear you, Jedi." Dez said.

* * *

 **[Corascaunt-Jedi Temple]**

Back at the Jedi Temple, Yoda was meditating until he fells a disturbance in the Force.

 _"Anakin! Anakin! No-o-o!"_

Jedi Master Mace Windu appears and sits on one of the chairs. He sees his master in worried.

"What is it?" asked Mace Windu.

"Pain, suffering... death I feel. Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain." Yoda said in replied.

"Master, Green Lantern Hal Jordan is here. He said he needs to speak with us." Mace Windu said.

"To the senate, we must go." Yoda said.

* * *

 **[Geonosis]**

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a returned signal." Obi-wan said to R4 and Henry "Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?"

R4 replies in beeping.

"The transmissions is jammed maybe. I'll try to contact Kevin." Henry said. "Kevin, can you here me?"

 _"Connecting Kevin Jordan..."_ The Ring said and it tries to connect to Kevin. "Connection established."

"Kevin, Obi-wan and I have made a discovery on Geonosis. We have found out that the Separatists established a droid factory. Also Sinestro has made an alliance with the CIS. They are preparing for war. Established contact with the Guardians now! We need the Lanterns!"

" _Communication terminated..."_ The ring said.

"That's it. That's all I got." Henry said.

"We'll have to try something else. Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer." Obi-wan said. "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?" The connection did not reach to him. "He's not on Naboo, R4."

R4 beeps in reply.

"I'm going to try and widen the range. I do hope nothing's happened to him." Obi-wan scans the transmission. It pinpoints the location. "That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right... but it's coming from Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" asked Henry.

"What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." Obi-wan said as he gets out of his ship.

"We haven't got much time."

"Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

 **[Tatooine]**

Back on Padme's ship, C-3PO and R2-D2 are receiving the communication.

 _"Retransmit this message- Anakin, do you copy? Anakin- My long-range- [ Static ] has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."_ Obi-wan said.

Kevin was on the ship with them when his ring received a communication.

" _Incoming call; Green Lantern Kevin Jordan."_

 _"Kevin... discovery on Geonosis...Separatists established a droid fact... Sinestro made an alliance... preparing for war! Contact the Guardians... need the Lanterns!."_ Henry said.

"Communication lost..." The ring said.

"Looks like Henry is in trouble." Kevin said.

 **[Dome house]**

Anakin and Padme are having issues.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?" Padme said.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things. Always was." Anakin said. "But I couldn't- Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have! Sometimes there are things no one can fix."

'You're not all-powerful, Ani." Padme said.

"Well, I should be! Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying."

"Anakin."

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!" Anakin throws a cup in anger.

"What's wrong, Ani?"

"I-I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them. And not just the men... but the women... and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" Anakin sheds a tear. "To be angry is to be human. I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this."

[ Cliegg ] "I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye, my darling wife. And thank you."

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again. I miss you...so much."

"R2? What are you doing here?" Padme asked

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmm. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

 _"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out."_

"Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Back on Coruscant the Senators, the Jedi Council, even Green Lantern Hal Jordan along the Guardians of Oa are listening to Obi-wan's message.

 _"We have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett... to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here... and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray... is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. Also Sinestro has formed with an alliance with the CIS. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance... have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-"_

"Obi-wan, we got company!" Henry said as he shots his ring before the transmission ended.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

"I agree."

"My sons are out there. Yoda, we need to get to Geonosis." Hal Jordan said.

 **[Padme's ship]**

 _"Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku and Hal Jordan can deal with Sinestro. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority."_ Mace Windu said before the communication ended.

"Understood, Master." Anakin replied.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy." Padme said showing the location of Geonosis. "Look. Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive."

"Ani, are you just gonna sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor. He's-"

"He's like my father! But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!"

"He gave you strict orders to protect me... and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. - If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

Anakin smiles as they prepare for take off.

"My brother is also in trouble. I can not let him die out there with Obi-wan." Kevin said.

"Then charge up, Green Lantern." Padme said.

"I'm not worried, R2. It's just I've never flown before." C-3PO said to R2.

The ship fires into space and they head for Geonisis to rescue Obi-wan and Kevin Jordan.

 **Next chapter is the best parts of Attack of the Clones...**

 **Read and Review.**


	5. Petranaki Arena

**It is nearly the end of this fanfic and almost the beginning of the Clone Wars Series. So I know there will be some changes for the next fanfic like letting some characters live and change a bit. I do not want to ruin the Star Wars Franchise... Read and Review.**

 **Bold means other languages...**

 **[Geonosis]**

Inside a rocky mountain, Count Dooku and Yellow Lantern Rigen Kale walk near a prison cell and the Geonosians let them in. They walk into a room where Obi-Wan and Henry are in a containment field. Henry was stripped from his ring into his regular clothing.

"Traitor." Obi-wan said to Dooku.

"Rigen Kale." Henry said.

"Oh, no, my friends. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness." Count Dooku said.

"We thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-wan said.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Count Dooku said.

"Well, we hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do." Obi-wan said.

"May I ask why a Jedi knight and a Green Lantern... came all the way out here on Geonosis?" Count Dooku asked.

"We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-wan asked.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them. Who can blame them?"

"But he is here, I can assure you."

"I am assumed that Viceroy gave the order to kill Green Lantern Davo Yull." Henry said.

"You knew well, my young human friend. The death of the Ambassador was nearly a warning to the Lantern Corps. Our lord Sinestro has decided to turn to things in the Force." Rigen said.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan." Count Dooku said to Obi-wan "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice... just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate... but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?"

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic... was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence... of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation... was once in league with this Darth Sidious... but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join me, Obi-Wan... and together we will destroy the Sith!"

"Henry, the fear grows within the Republic. Embrace it and we shall bring peace to the Galaxy with Dooku." Rigen said.

"I will never join you, Dooku." Obi-wan said.

"That will never happened, Rigen. Even if I join you, my brother will take my place to stop you." Henry said.

"You may be mistaken." Rigen said.

"It may be difficult to secure your release." Count Dooku said before he and Rigen head out of the prison.

 **[Geonosis Elsewhere]**

Anakin, Padme, Kevin, C-3PO, and R2-D2 have made it to Geonosis, but they still have to find Obi-wan and Henry.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type." Padme said.

"That'll do." Anakin said as he heads for the columns. The ship enters a hole and it lands on a platform.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the senate... maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess. Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." Padme said.

"My obtuse little friend, if they had needed our help... they would have asked for it, hmm?" C-3PO said to R2 "You obviously have a great deal to learn about human behavior."

The three warriors head out of the ship and they see a back door. They reach for it and the door opens for them to walk inside.

"For a mechanic... you seem to do an excessive amount of thinking." C-3PO said.

R2 beeps to the golden droid.

"I am programmed to understand humans!"

R2 beeps.

''What does that mean?'' Oh! - That means I am in charge here!"

R2 blows rasberries at C-3PO before he leaves the ship.

"Where are you going now? You don't know what's out there." C-3PO said before following him. "Have you no sense at all? Oh! Idiot! Please wait."

R2 replies.

"Do you know where you're going? Wait."

Kevin leads Anakin and Padme through a hall with his ring lighting up. He then hears something and stops knowing that something is wrong.

"What is it?" asked Padme.

"Get moving, now!" Kevin said as the walls burst out and out comes many Geonosians.

Anakin draws his lightsaber out while Kevin readies his power ring. Anakin slices a few of them with his lightsaber as Kevin blasts them with his ring. Then they move out away from them to a platform. Soon the platform gets moved back and the door closes behind them. Padme then fells from the platform and lands at an assembly line. Anakin and Kevin lands on the same line where Padme is and they see some Geonosisians coming. Just then yellow lights slam near Anakin and Kevin and they look to see Dev Trevius.

"Trevius!" Kevin shouts.

"Jordan!" Dev shouts as he shoots at the Green Lantern.

Padme struggles through as she dodges pressure machines that crushed the molted squares in its shape. She then moves to the next crusher and moves pass through as well.

Anakin slices though a few Geonosians and kicks one on a hot steel plate before being crushed. Anakin then jumps over to the upper platform where steel plates are assembled. He slices a machine before jumps over flames. Suddenly he was knocked by a mechanical arm and he falls to the floor and his arm gets nailed to the floor with a steel plate.

Kevin flies through the factory trying to avoid enemy fire from Dev. Trevius creates a bone hand and grabs Kevin and tosses him at a wall. Kevin flips and lands on his feet. He pushes himself forward and punches Trevius with a fist construct. Kevin creates a sword and charges at the Yellow Lantern. He slashes at Trevius who blocks with a scythe construct.

R2 meanwhile, flies through the factory and sees the bucket assembly line. He lands and rushes to the control to shut down the machine. A pipe dumps hot molten on to the bucket before moving to the next one. Padme will be next if she does not find a way out. The pipe goes over her and readies to dump molten on her before R2 arrives and shuts the machine down. Padme sighs in relieve before the clamps holding the bucket released. The bucket falls to the ground and Padme gets out of it.

Anakin struggles as reaches to a pair of large blades cutting the steel plates. Anakin tries to pulls himself free, but he is stuck. The blade slams into the plate only to cut a small amount from the plate. Anakin sees the second one and dodges as the blade cuts down. The blade cuts Anakin's lightsaber in half. He gets free and see more Geonosians but then his lightsaber was destroyed from the blade.

"Oh, not again. Obi-Wan's gonna kill me." Anakin muttered.

Padme gets surrounded by Geonosians and surrenders to them. Soon a few Droidekas arrived and draw their weapons out in front of Anakin. Landing in front of them was none other than Jango Fett.

"Don't move, Jedi! Take him away." Jango ordered the droids.

Also Kevin was defeated by Dev after putting up a fight. He is in chains carried by the Yellow Lantern. All three heroes are chained up and prepare for execution. Kevin was stripped from ring and he has yellow handcuffs around his hands.

 **(Later on)**

Kevin, Anakin, and Padme are on chariots waiting to be taken to the arena for execution.

"Don't be afraid." Anakin said.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Padme said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"You love me? I thought that we had decided not to fall in love... that we would be forced to live a lie... and that it would destroy our lives."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway."

"I truly... deeply love you... and before we die, I want you to know."

Anakin and Padme kissed each other even though they are in binds. Then the chariots moved out into the arena where thousands of Geonosians are watching the event. Obi-wan and Henry are chained to a stone column. The trio were brought out of the chariots and they are tied to a stone column where their hands are cuffed except for their legs.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message." Obi-wan said.

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master." Anakin said.

"Then we decided to come and rescue you." Padme said.

"Good job." Obi-wan said.

"I though you made the call, Kevin." Henry said.

"I did. To dad." Kevin said.

"Is he here?" asked Henry.

"Just wait." Kevin replied.

From up top, Kale Rigen, Dez Trevius, Count Dooku, Jango Fett, Bobba Fett, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, and Archduke Poggle the Lessar stepped forward.

 **"Settle down. Settle down."** Poggle the Lessar said in Geonosian.

The crowd stop the cheering for the event.

 **"Let the executions begin."**

The gate in front of the five warriors lifts up and out come five creatures waiting to unleash on the prisoners. An Aklay, a Nexu, a Reek, a Gutkurr, and a Lylek approaching them. They are brought in from systems across the galaxy to maul on the prisoners.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said.

"Yeah no shit, Skywalker." Kevin said

"Just relax. Concentrate." Obi-wan said to Anakin.

Padme on the other hand uses a tool to open her cuffs. She then begins climbing up to column.

"What about Padme?" asked Anakin.

"She seems to be on top of things." Obi-wan said.

The creatures charged for them. The Acklay approached Obi-wan and uses its front leg to attack. Obi-wan dodges it and the tip of the leg slams into the column. The chain that held on to Kenobi breaks and Obi-wan is free but his hands are still bound.

The Reek charges for Anakin with its horn sticking out like a rhino. Anakin uses the Force to leap up as the red beast slams into the column. His chain breaks and he is free as well, but he is bound. Anakin lands on the back of the Reek and the red beast flails around trying to get Anakin off.

"Kevin, concentrate with your will." Henry said.

Kevin sees the Lylek with its claws out closes his eyes. Then his body then glows green and the chains break free and Kevin leaps high in the air an land on top of the stone column. The Yellow Lanterns were shocked to see what just happened.

Henry does the same thing when the Gutkurr charges at him. It smashes into the column and breaks the chains. Henry leaps over as the column crashes down on the Gutkurr, killing the creature.

"Impressive." Rigen said after seeing the stunt.

Padme reaches to the top and breaks free of her chains. The Nexu climbs up and uses it claws to try to slices the senator. Padme whips the chain and hits the creature in the head. The Nexu snarls and scratches Padem in the back, leaving three huge scratches on her. She screams in pain from the injury. Nate snickers as he hears Padme's scream. Padme kicks the Nexu off the column and it falls into the floor.

"She can't do that! Shoot her or- or something!" Rune said.

Obi-wan hides behind the column as the Acklay charges for him. It slams into the column and Obi-wan dodges it out of the way. A Geonosian with a spear charges for Obi-wan, but the Jedi grabs it and tosses the wielder to the floor.

Kevin leaps off the column as the Lylek slams into the column. Kevin lands on the back of the beast and jumps off of it and lands on the ground. The creature turns around and roars before charging at him. Kevin runs and tries to outrun it.

Anakin manages to control the Reek with the Force and rushes to Padme.

"Jump!" Anakin shouts.

Padme jumps onto the back of the Reek behind him and kisses.

"Yah!" Anakin shouts to the Reek.

Obi-wan whacks the Geonosian with the spear before turning to the Acklay. He throws the spear at the shoulder of the beast and it roars in pain. It then grabs it with its mouth and yanks it out before snapping it half. Obi-wan backs away before seeing Anakin and Padme on the Reek. He runs and leaps on.

Kevin and Henry are running from the Lylek and they see the remaining columns. They use the green energy to leap over it and land on the other side. The Lylek crashes into the column and it knocks it down before it falls to the floor unconsciousned.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango! Finish her off!" Gunray said to Jango Fett.

"Patience, Viceroy, patience. She will die." Count Dooku said.

Soon a few Droidekas rolled out and they draw their blasters out. They aimed at the five warriors. Walking from the shadow were Jedi Master Mace Windu and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Mace draws his lightsaber near Jango's neck who nearly flinches. Also Hal creates a broadsword and points it at Kale Rigen's neck. Count Dooku turns to the warriors.

"Master Windu, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, how pleasant of you to join us." Count Dooku said.

"This party's over." Mace Windu said.

Soon many figures removed their cloaks off and the Jedi warriors appeared all over the arena. Many Jedi like Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Saesee Tiin, Coleman Trebor and 200 other Jedi have arrived to aid the five warriors. Most of the Geonosisians fled the arena in terror.

"Brave but, uh, foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Count Dooku said.

"Even with the Green Lantern Corps on your side, Jedi, you still loose." Rigen said.

"I don't think so." Mace Windu said.

"We'll see." Count Dooku said.

"Let's dance." Hal said.

Then footsteps are heard and Windu and Jordan turn to see a few Super Battledroids. They fired their wrist cannons at the warriors who deflect them with weapons. Hal creates a fist and punches a droid down before Jango Fett attacks. He fires his flamethrower from his wrist making Mace Windu and Hal Jordan leap into the air they land on the ground and Mace removes his cloth. Kevin and Henry recognizes the Green Lantern.

"Dad!" Henry shouts.

"Gear up, boys!" Hal shouts to them.

Kevin and Henry looked at each other and nodded. They reach out their hands and then all of the sudden, their rings appeared and they insert in their fingers. "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worshipped evil's might, beware my power! Green Lantern's Light!"

They now changed into their Green Lantern armor suits and prepare to fight the droid army. Soon the gates opened and many droids and a few Geonosians charged into the arena, shooting their weapons at the Jedi. All of them deflected with the sabers. Two of them toss sabers to Obi-wan and Anakin. Obi-wan received a blue saber and Anakin received a green saber. Anakin cuts Obi-wan's chains and they ready themselves. The Battle of Geonosis has begun.

Many of the droids were cut down by the Jedi from the stand and in the arena. Hal Jordan creates twin swords and slices a bunch of droids with speed. He then dissolves them and grabs a piece of column and throws at the droids.

A few Geonosians operated a LR1K sonic cannon open fired of the Jedi. A few of them were blown away and killed from the blast. The explosion also knock Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme off of the Reek and on to the floor. Padme grabs an E-5 blaster and shoots a Geonosians on a chariot. She jumps on the picador and shoots a few droids down.

Henry sees the Sonic Cannon shooting at the Jedi. He constructs a German 88mm anti0tank gun and crew. The crew loads a shell into the gun and Henry aims at the enemy gun.

"Aim for the cannon!" Henry said. The Germans ready the gun and wait for Henry's signal. "Fire!"

The Germans fire the 88mm and the shell slams into the sonic cannon. The gun explodes and the operators are killed in the explosion. Henry looks at the Germans and nod before dissolving the construct. He then creates a Katana and a pistol and charges into battle.

Kevin creates an army of NS5 robots and sends them to crush the droids. The droids tried to shoot them, but the constructs are too fast. They get trampled winthin seconds before they charge into fray. Coming out of the gates are more reinforcements. One of them was the body of C-3P0 who is having trouble with his legs.

"My legs aren't moving. I must need maintenance."

The Jedi and the three GLs are putting up a fight against the droid army. Obi-wan, Mace Windu, and Hal Jordan are fighting back to back while Anakin, Padme, and Henry fight close to each other. The body of C-3PO shoots at a Jedi as he deflects the bolts before hit one in the head. The head comes off and the body falls to the ground. Boba Fett watches on as the Jedi, the Green Lanterns, and the Droids clashed in the arena. A Jedi named Coleman Trebor draws his green lightsaber out to attack Dooku. Jango Fett draws his blasters out and shoots at the Jedi. Despit defending himself, Coleman was shot multiple times before being thrown off the ledge and on the floor of the arena. Jango flips his blasters before putting them back in the holsters.

Coming out of the gates are more battledroids and one of them has the head of C-3PO.

"What's all this noise? A-A battle! Oh, there's been some terrible mistake! I'm programmed for etiquette, not destruction!"

More droids are coming out of the gates making it hard for the warriors to fight. Henry turns and sees the Lylek coming too before it growls at him. Henry leaps up and shoots the creature in the head with a mini-gun. Then he creates several saw blades and cuts the legs off, making him fall to the ground. Henry then creates a large anvil before slamming down on to the creature, killing it.

Mace Windu attacks some droids until the Reek roars and charges for him. Jango Fett sees this opportunity and flies into action. Mace sees the Reek and slices one of its horns off making it roar in pain before knocking the Jedi's lightsaber off. Jango lands in front of the saber and goes for it. However, Mace grabs it with the Force just in time and the Reek runs for them. Jango did not see the beast and gets trampled over. The Reek stops before snarling at the bounty hunter. Without his jetpack, Jango can not escape. The Reek roars and charges for him, knocking a droid out of the way. Jango fires his blaster in the head, killing the Reek. Jango turns to Mace who drawled his saber out and shoots. Mace deflects and gets closer to Jango. He disarms him before slicing his head off. Boba gets up and sees his father brutally murdered at the hands of a Jedi Master. Count Dooku, and the two yellow Lanterns remained calmed but shocked to see Jango Fett get killed. Henry Jordan looks at Mace Windu with confident.

The battle continues on with more droids moving in on the strike group. C-3PO shoots randomly around.

"Die, Jedi dogs! Oh! What did I say?" C-3PO said.

Hal swings around and smashes some droids with large maces. He then jumps and slams the ground with his ring, creating spikes from the ground. The spikes pierces through a platoon of droids and they fly in the air.

"Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry about all this." C-3PO said.

Jedi Master Kit Fisto uses the Force to shove the droid in the ground. The body of the droid shoots a super battledroid and it lands on top of it. Fisto smiles before turning to fight.

"Excuse me. I'm trapped. I can't get up." 3-PO said.

A droideka fires and kills the picador that carries Anakin and Padme. They fall to the ground and they took cover behind the chariot. Obi-wan was striking down some droids before the Acklay comes in behind him. Obi-wan slices the legs off before striking it home on the body of the beast. Padme and Anakin are struggling as the droid army closes in.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Padme asked.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." Anakin said.

Soon the group gets closed in from all sizes and the heroes are getting exhausted from the and Dez fly in and attack to large green dome to weaken the Green Lanterns. The three GLs created a large dome shield around the survivors to hold them off as long as possible. Many of the Jedi fell at the hands of the droid army. Kevin manages to collect all of the lightsabers from the dead and places them in a chest construct for safe keeping.

"They're closing in!" Henry said.

The dome begins cracking a bit from the laser bolts and yellow blasts. The GLs are getting weaker from the willpower.

"The dome can't hold much longer!" Kevin said.

"Hal, you better have an idea!" Anakin said.

"Don't worry! Just stick to the plan!" Hal said.

"What plan?!" Obi-wan asked.

"Just trust Dad!" Henry said.

Soon the fighting stops and all the droids stop shooting. It was nothing but silence as the dome dissolves around the ground.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly... worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order." Count Dooku said to Mace before turning to the GLs. "Green Lanterns! You have will within you and you three have proved to the Jedi. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace Windu said.

"We rather die than be slaves, Sith. Even with fear on your side, you still can't win!" Hal said.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." Count Dooku said.

"It's a shame to see you die like a hero, Jordan. Now you and your family shall die." Rigen said.

Soon the droids and the yellow Lanterns point their weapons at the group. The Jedi and GLs prepare to fight to the death. Padme then looks up.

"Look!" She shouts.

Above the arena is the Clone Army and the Green Lantern Corps. Several Acclamator Class Assault Ships and a few Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAATs) arrived to aid the strike group. Also many Green Lanterns have arrived to help the group. Many GLs like Arisia Rriab, Kilowag, Laria Omoto, Salaak, Ch'P, Tomar Rey, and others blast the droid army.

"The Lantern Corps!" Henry shouts.

"You have to make the call, dad." Kevin said.

"Quit hoggin all the fun, poozer! We'll cover you!" Kilowog said.

"Around the survivors a perimeter create." Yoda said.

The gunships land and the Clones open fire on the droids. Laria and Arisia charges for Rigen and Dez and attack them. But the Yellow swept them aside and fled from the arena. Kevin grabs the chest with sabers and gives them to Mace Windu.

"Jordan, we'll deal with those droid punks! You go get Yellows!" Kilowog said.

The Jedi got on the gunships and they take off to the battle. The fighting is far from over. From the arena, Boba Fett picks up his father's helmet and mourns the lost of him. He will one day get his revenge of Windu. Then a yellow light appears above him.

 **"Boba Fett of Mandalore, you have instill great fear in you."** The Ring said to him.

"I will make the Jedi fear me..." Boba said as he grabs the ring.

 **2nd part coming... Also I wanted Boba to join the Sinestro Corps instead of the Red Lantern because not for revenge, for fear.**


	6. The Battle of Geonosis

**Final chapter of this fanfic before moving on the Clone Wars series...**

The Allies are advancing through the fields of Geonosis, pushing the droid Army back. The Green Lantern Corps had sent 100 Green Lanterns from Oa to aid the Jedi to fight against the Separatists. The LAATs flew over the battlefield while the GLs either escort or supporting the army.

"If Dooku escapes... rally more systems to his cause he will." Yoda said.

"We'll cut off his escape route!" Hal Jordan said.

"Dad, we'll deal with Dooku!" Henry said.

"No, he is too dangerous!" Hal said.

"Jordan, let the kids go! They have to stop the Yellow Lanterns!" Kilowog said.

Hal sighs as he looks at his sons. They have to stop Dooku.

"Okay. You know he has the Yellow Lanterns protecting him." Hal said.

"We'll deal with them." Henry said.

The Allies head for the battlefield where both sides clashed. The ships reached for the fuel cell towers that fuel the starships.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin shouts.

The gunships fire missiles at the towers. The GLs shoot their rings and they destroy the cells. They fall to the ground, crushing a few Droids.

"Good call my young Padawan!" Obi-wan said.

Meanwhile, at the Geonosis Command Center, Count Dooku, Rigen Kale, Dez Trevius, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako are discussing the situation for the battle.

"The Jedi have amassed a huge army." said Nute Gunray.

"That doesn't seem possible. How could the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?" Count Dooku asked.

"We must send all available droids into battle." Nute Grey.

"There are too many." Count Dooku said.

"Numbers maybe their advantage, but fear in the Force will ensured our victory." Rigen said.

 **"Our communications have been jammed."** Poggle the Lessar said.

A few LAATs are in the skies but under anti air fire. A few GLs open fire on the ground forces, destroying a few Hellfire tanks and Spider Droids. A gunship near the one the carries Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, gets shot down from ground fire.

"Pilot, land in that assembly area!" Mace Windu shouts.

"Yes, sir." The Clone pilot said.

The Gunship lands on the ground and the three Jedi warriors step out leaving Yoda on board. A Clone Commando reaches to them.

"Sir, I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir."

"To the forward command center take me." Yoda said as he gets taken to the command center.

The fight rages on the battlefield as Droids and Clones clashed each other. The Republic and the Green Lantern Corps had achieved air supremacy over the enemy. A few Green Lanterns create jet fighters to escort the gunships. The Clones are supported by the AT-TE tanks. The Jedi also lead the troops into battle along with the GLs. The warriors are the 'generals' of the army that can lead a platoon of Clones into battle. Laria and Kit Fisto charge across the field destroying droids in their paths. A few Hellfires fire rockets on the Clones destroying a few AT-TEs and killing a few hundred clones. A few Federation starships are trying to escape the battle.

"Attack those Federation starships! Quickly!" Obi-wan shouts.

The LAATs fire their rockets on the starships as they tried to take off. They did a little damage but the ships keep going. Kevin creates a large missile launcher and fires a barrage of rockets on the closest ship. They explode before it fall into the ground.

"Nice shot, Kevin!" Henry said.

The gunship lands near the command post where a Clone Commander awaits him.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing."

"Very good. Very good." Yoda said walking out of the ship.

"Commander Jordan, our ships are loading up for an assault."

"I see. We need to draw the Droid Army away!" Hal Jordan said.

Back at the enemy command center, the Separatists are loosing ground to the Republic.

"This is not looking good at all! We must get the starships back into space." Vice Gunray said.

 **"We have to order a retreat."** Poogle said.

"My master will never allow the Republic... to get away with this treachery." Count Dooku said.

Poggle walks to Count Dooku with a device in hand.

 **"I'm sending my warriors to hide in the catacombs. Neither the Jedi or the Green Lantern Corps must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they find out what we are planning to build, we're doomed."**

Dooku opens up the plans and it shows what appears to be a moon size station.

"I will take the designs with me to Coruscant. They will be much safer there with my master." Count Dooku said.

"The Green Lanterns are going to be a problem, Dooku. They can intercept any communications from the rings. We must jam their signals." Rigen said.

The Separatist issues a retreat from Geonosis.

The tides are turning and the Republic is advancing fast. The Starships are taking off from the ground to head for the ships.

"Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship." Yoda said.

"Yes, sir. Move all quadrants to sector 5-1 -5." A Clone Commander replied.

Several SPHA-Ts open fired on the nearest starship. The lasers strike on the Core and it comes crashing down. The impact creates a large shockwave and nearly covers the field in dust. Red, green, and blue lasers illuminate the dust and the Clones and the GLs are advancing forward.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan, Anakin, Padme, Hal, Kevin, and Henry fly through the storm until they spot four figures on the run.

"Look over there!" Padme said.

"It's Dooku!" Anakin shouts.

"Along with the Yellows!" Hal shouts.

"Shoot him down!" Anakin said.

"We're out of rockets, sir." The Clone Pilot said.

"Follow them!" Henry said.

"We're gonna need some help!" Padme said.

"There isn't time! Anakin and I can handle this!" Obi-wan said.

Count Dooku rides on his speeder escorted by Geonosian fighters along with the Yellow Lanterns. Dooku sees then and signals his escort to take them out. Rigen and Dez flew around them and with the Geonosian fighters, they attack the heroes. The lasers explode near them like flak trying to go off course. The three GLs dodge fire until a laser hits Kevin in the back. He yells in pain before he crashes into a dune hill. Also the gunship slams into the hill. Padme looses balance and falls off with a Clone Trooper falling as well.

"Padme!" Anakin shouts.

"Kevin!" Henry shouts.

"Put the ship down!" Anakni shouts.

"Go get your brother!" Hal shouts.

"No! We have to deal with the yellow lanterns!" Henry shouts.

"Anakin! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! Follow that speeder!" Obi-wan said.

"Lower the ship!" Anakin said.

"I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now! We have a job to do!" Obi-wan shouts.

"I don't care! Put the ship down!" Anakin said.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Obi-wan said.

"I can't leave her!" Anakin shouts.

"Come to your senses What do you think Padme would do were she in your position?" Obi-wan asked.

"She would do her duty." Anakin shouts.

"Kevin, I am telling you to get Kevin!" Hal said.

"Dad, I am not a kid anymore! We have to stop the Yellow Lanterns!" Henry said.

"Son, you will be stripped from the Corps!" Hal warned.

"So I can be like Sinestro?! I cannot leave you!" Henry shouts.

Hal looks at Henry with a bit of guilt knowing he has to face the Yellow Lanterns.

"Kevin, I hope you're okay..." Hal muttered.

Meanwhile, the Republic Forces have pushed the droid army out. Yoda then feels a disturbance in the Force.

"The droid army is in full retreat." The commander said.

"Well done, Commander. Bring me a ship." Yoda said.

Dooku, Rigen, and Dez reach to an cave hangar where Dooku can escape on a Starship Sailor. The Clone Gunship reaches to a platform and drops Obi-Wan and Anakin and flies off quickly before getting shot down by the Wing Guard Fighters. Henry and Hal retaliate by shooting the fighters down with missile constructs. The four warriors rushed inside the hangar to confront the four enemies. Obi-wan and Anakin draw their sabers out and ignite them. They finally confronted Count Dooku, Dez Trevius and Rigen Kale.

"Lanterns, glad you can make it." Dez said.

"And I see that Hal Jordan is here. Sinestro will be pleased for this." Rigen said.

"I'll deal with him when we're done with you!" Hal said.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." Anakin said.

"We'll take him together. Go in slowly on the left." Obi-wan said.

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin shouts and runs for Dooku.

"No, Anakin! No! No!" Obi-wan shouts.

Anakin charges for Dooku, but the former Jedi uses Force Lightning to knock him out into a wall. Obi-wan goes into a defense stance.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now... back down." Count Dooku said before shooting lightning at Kenobi. However, Obi-wan deflects the lightning with his lightsaber and the lightning is asorbed into the blade.

"I don't think so." Obi-wan said.

"Your willpower is nothing compare to the Sinestro Corps, Jordan." Rigen said before he and Dez shoot their rings at the GLs. The GLs deflect them with a shield construct.

"Try again." Hal said.

"Let's see who is better?" Henry said.

The villains draw their weapons out to fight the heroes. Count Dooku pulls out his hilted lightsaber and draw his red blade out. Rigen creates a schythe and Dez creates a spiked mace. Hal creates a sword and shield while his son creates the famous 3DMG (3-Dimesional Maneuver Gear) and draws swords out. The two sides clased their weapons against each other.

Count Dooku deflects Obi-wan's attack before strike on the Jedi. Obi-wan parries the attack and tries to go for Dooku's legs, but the Sith jumps out of the way.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Obi-wan and Count Dooku strike each other and slice their weapons before going into a blade lock. "Surely you can do better."

Hal swings his sword at Rigen, but the Yellow Lantern ducks down and swings his scythe at the GL. Hal raises his shield up and the blade impact the construct. Hal's shield is destroyed but he goes for the YL. Rigen blocks the attack and shoves Hal back.

"Hal Jordan, you never seem to give up." Rigen taunts Hal.

Dez and Henry clashed back and forth with their constructs. Dez tries to crush Henry with his mace, but the GL keeps dodging the attacks. Henry swings his swords at Dez who dodges the blades and swings at him. Henry jumps back and fires the blades from the hilts at the YL. Rigen dodges one and destroys the other one.

"Your skills are no match for me." Dez said.

Henry reloads his blades into the second set and the fight between the two sides continues on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Padme wakes up after being knocked from the ship. Kevin gets up and sees both Padme and the Clone Trooper and rushes to them.

"Are you all right?" asked the Clone Trooper.

"Uh-huh." Padme said.

"We'd better get back to the forward command center."

"No. No. Gather what troops you can. We've got to get to that hangar. Get a transport. Hurry!"

"Right away."

"I'll contact Kilowog to bring in some Lanterns to help us." Kevin said.

Padme and the Clone Trooper head off and Kevin flies in a different direction.

* * *

Back at the hangar, the warriors are struggling with their opponents. Dooku and Obi-wan kept dueling until they are in a blade lock. Obi-wan struggles while Dooku smiles wickedly knowing to make the right move. Dooku swifts and strikes Obi-wan in the arm and leg. Obi-Wan yells in pain before he drops to the floor along with his lightsaber.

Hal Jordan kicks Rigen back and smashes him across the floor with a baseball bat construct. He was about to help Obi-wan when Rigen slams Hal to a wall with a fist.

"You don't aid with your Jedi friend." Rigen said.

Henry and Dez duel each other until Dez destroys Henry's construct and tries to punch him with a spiked fist, but Henry smacks him with a battering ram construct.

"Will is stronger than fear." Henry said.

Anakin slowly recovers from the Force lightning and sees his master in danger. Dooku prepare to strike him down with his red saber until Anakin jumps and blocks the attack.

"Brave of you, boy." Count Dooku said to Skywalker. "But I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

Obi-wan secretly uses the Force to pulls his blue lightsaber to him.

"I am a slow learner." Anakin said.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan shouts and throws his saber to Anakin who activates it.

Anakin and Dooku slash their sabers around and try to overcome each other. Hal and Henry attack Rigen and Dez with their power rings trying to defeat them. Hal swings his bat at Rigen while his son swings his sword at Dez. Hal flies and fires his ring at Rigen but the YL dissolves the beam. Anakin and Dooku slashed back and forth and Dooku cuts the green lightsaber in halt. They then stop and Anakin cuts the power cable to the hangar. The lights flicker in and out. Only the lightsabers and the power rings glow in the darkness. The two sides clashes each other in the darkness. The GLs and their opponents shoots their rings and create constructs to attack while Anakin and Dooku slash their sabers. Soon the lights came back on and Dooku strikes Anakin. Dooku cuts Anakin's right arm and Anakin grunts in pain. Dooku then pushes Anakin near Obi-wan.

"Anakin!" Henry said as he and Hal pushes their enemies near Dooku and pushes them aside.

"Watch it, Sith!" Rigen shout.

The Yellow Lanterns join Dooku to deal with the GLs. It is three villains against two heroes.

"Face it, Green Lanterns. Your will power is no match for the Dark Side of the Force." Dooku said.

"There is three of us and only two of you." Dez said.

"That's when you're wrong, Dooku." Henry said.

Then the fire warriors hear the sound of tapping and grunting. They turn to see a small shadowing figure approaching them. It none other than the Jedi Master Yoda. Now the odds have been evened.

"Master Yoda." Count Dooku said.

"Count Dooku." Yoda said.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time." Count Dooku said.

Dooku uses the Force to grab a power grid and throws it at Yoda. Yoda retaliates by dropping his cane and uses the Force to push the grid aside. Dooku then throws another at Yoda, but Hal grabs with a hand construct and throws it at Dooku, but it was destroyed by Rigen. Yoda, Hal, and Henry assumed fighting positions. Dooku, and the Yellow Lanterns grab pieces from the ceiling and throw it at the heroes, but they counter with the Force and the Willpower and either destroy them or toss them aside.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I sense in you." Yoda said.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you." Count Dooku shoots Force Lighning at Yoda, but the Jedi grabs it with the Force and shoots it back at the Sith who deflects it to the ceiling. Dooku shoots again at Yoda but he grabs the lightning until he dissolves it.

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda said.

"It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force..." Dooku said as he summon his lightsaber. "But by our skills with a lightsaber."

The Yellow Lanterns creates swords and the GLs did the same. Count Dooku does the Makashi Salute before Yoda draws and lightsaber out and activates it. Count Dooku and Yoda leap over and they attack. Yoda may be small, but when it comes to dueling his foes, he is faster and lighter making it hard for his foes. Hal and Henry fly in the air and the YLs did the same. The fight does not last long when Yoda and Dooku kept dueling until they came into a blade lock.

"Fought well you have, my old Padawan." Yoda said.

"This is just the beginning." Count Dooku.

Count Dooku signals Rigen to fire at a tower. Riger cuts the tower and prepares to crush Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Your choice; Us or your Jedi friends?" asked Rigen.

"Dad?" asked Henry.

"We'll deal with them another time." Hal said.

The GLs help Yoda lift the tower and they push is away from the Jedi. Dooku climbs into his sailor and it takes off. Just then from out side, Kevin and some GLs arrived along with Padme and some Clones. They see Dooku and the YLs and open fire, but they got away. The heroes reach to the four warriors.

"Anakin!" Padme said as she helps Anakin up.

"Dad! Henry!" Kevin shouts.

The three GLs hugged each other.

"You alright?" asked Hal.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

"You put up a fight there, poozer." Kilowog said.

The warriors are clearing out as the day nears to an end.

* * *

 **(Coruscaunt)**

The Solar Sailor approaches Coruscant and it passes the city to the abandoned industrial areas. The ship lands inside one of the towers and approaching the ship were Darth Sidious and, Yellow Lantern Bounty Hunter Lobo and the leader Thaal Sinstro.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious." Count Dooku said.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well." Darth Sidious said.

"You have done well, men." Sinestro said.

"We have good news for you, my lord. The war has begun." Count Dooku said.

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned." Darth Sidious said.

"It is time for the War of Light to reach to a new level. We are aiding the Sith and the Separatists for this war." Sinestro said.

"Yes, my lord." Rigen said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple, the Jedi, the Green Lanterns along with the Guardians of Oa are discussing issues about the truth that Dooku said to Obi-wan and Henry Jordan.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said... about Sidious controlling the senate? It doesn't feel right." Obi-wan asked.

"Joined the dark side Dooku has. Mmm. Lies, deceit... creating mistrust are his ways now." Yoda said.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the senate." Windu said.

"I agree." Yoda said.

 _"The Council believes that the Yellow Lanterns will be aiding the Separatists for the war that we are about to face."_ Appa said.

"Guardians, we will need aid from the Corps to assist the Jedi Order along with the Clone Army to fight against the Separatists." Hal said.

"Allies we need." Yoda said. "Green Lanterns fought bravery we have seen."

Appa and the Gaurdians look at each other who nod in agreement.

"Very well. We will send out hundreds of Green Lanterns to aid the Jedi for the fight. Only the strongest shall join your aid." Appa said.

"What about the rookies?" asked Henry.

"We will only send a handful of them to aid with the Jedi Apprentices." Appa said.

"Thank you, Guardians. We will not disappoint you." Obi-wan said.

The communication terminates leaving the Jedi.

"Where is your apprentice?" Mace Windu asked.

"On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home. I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Obi-wan said.

"Victory? Victory, you say?" Yoda said" Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Clone War has."

Later on more than 1 million Clones are lined up and prepare to go to war. From the platform, Emperor Palpatine and the Senators look on as the Clones boarded their ships. Also from the Jedi Temple, Hal Jordan and his sons, Kevin and Henry Jordan see their battalion of Green Lanterns. They raised their rings in the air and they glow before they all say the oath.

"IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT. LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

 **That's the end of this fanfic and the Clone Wars has officially begun... Now I will change things around because I don't like seeing many good characters die, so I will make sure that never happened. I don't want to ruin the series, but remember this is a Fanfiction... Thank you all, have a Happy New Year and May the Force be with you all. This will be deicated to Carrie Fisher.**

 **R.I.P Carrier Fisher (1956-2016)**


End file.
